


Besos de azucar

by DeannaW98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Police Officer Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Stiles trabajaba preparando postres en la pequeña cafetería de su mejor amigo Scott, amaba hacer postre y amaba también molestar Derek Hale, al amargado ayudante de su padre, el sheriff.





	Besos de azucar

Stiles se estiro en la cama, podía sentir como sus cansados músculos protestaban, no se levantó de inmediato se quedó unos minutos observando el techo blanco de su habitación perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, eso hasta que la segunda alarmo sonó y se obligó a levantarse, esos panes no se iban a preparar solos.

Stiles trabajaba preparando postres en la pequeña cafetería de su mejor amigo Scott. 

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

Después probar su suerte en la gran Nueva York, y que está lo masticara y escupiera como un chicle insípido, Stiles regreso con el orgullo mallugado a su querida Beacon Hills, esperando no haber decepcionado a su padre. 

Todo lo contrario, cuando regreso a casa, el Sheriff Stilinski recibió a su derrotado hijo con un abrazo, “ellos se lo pierden hijo, no saben el talento rechazaron”.  
Stiles lloró en los brazos de su padre, esa tarde volvió a sentirse como el pequeño Stiles de seis años que intentando preparar panqueques casi quema la cocina.

Al día siguiente de su regreso se reunió con su amigo Scott en casa del aludido y conoció a Isaac el pequeño hijo de su amigo, una criaturita pequeña pero con una mirada llena de astucia, algo que obviamente heredo de su madre, porque le dolía decirlo, pero su amigo no era el hombre más perspicaz del mundo.

Su amigo Scott se casó unos meses antes de que él se fuera a Nueva York, su esposa Lidia Martin, una mujer increíble, era tan hermosa como temible, sumamente inteligente tanto que se graduó dos años antes que ellos de la preparatoria y fue aceptada en la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de California, obtuvo su título con honores y regreso a Beacon Hills a ocupar el puesto de directora del Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. 

Como su torpe pero querido amigo, habia conseguido conquistar a esa amazona de cabello perfecto, pues el destino siempre favorece a los más despistados. La madre de Scott era jefa de enfermería del Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, así que Scott pasaba mucho tiempo en el lugar, ahí conoció a Lydia, una cosa llevo a otra y el resto es historia.

— ¡Amigo!, supe que te fue muy mal pero muy mal en Nueva York — ¡Oh Scott!, siempre tan Scott. Stiles se obligó a sonreír sabía que no era intención de su amigo recordarle el mal momento con poco tacto, es solo que…así era él.

— Si bueno, así es la vida no, no siempre es color de rosa — Scott se quedó pensativo unos segundo, vio a su bebe pidiendo atención y lo sentó en su regazo, luego regreso la mirada a Stiles

— Tengo una idea grandiosa y necesitare tu ayuda — Así era Scott, impulsivo y lleno de energía, se le ocurrían ideas tan descabelladas que habia la posibilidad de que funcionaran.

Esa tarde Scott le propuso a Stiles abrir una cafetería en Beacon Hills, el joven de pecas no tenía nada que perder y acepto. Cuando Scott le comunico por teléfono a su esposa su brillante idea, esta se alejó el teléfono del oído y se le quedo viendo como si fuera un objeto desconocido.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

La vida en Beacon Hills empezaba a las ocho de la mañana, así que Stiles siempre llegaba hora y media antes para abrir la cafetería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y preparar todo para recibir a los clientes. Todos los días era la misma rutina el abría el local, encendía las luces y se encerraba en la cocina para preparar la masa para hacer panecillos con miel, especialidad de la casa. A las siete y media llegaba su amigo Scott cargando a su somnoliento hijo y lo acostaba en el portabebés que guardaban en el local para que siguiera durmiendo, encendía las cafeteras y le gritaba un “Buenos días” a Stiles desde el mostrador, casi nunca habia respuesta.

A las 8:10 se empezaba a ver el movimiento en las calles, y el local comenzaba a cobrar vida. Los primero clientes siempre eran padres que acababan de dejar a sus hijos en el colegio y necesitaban empezar el día con su amada cafeína, también estaban los ancianos que solos en hogares visitaban la cafetería en busca aunque sea del ruido de cotidianidad, Scott solía regalarles un panecillo cuando pedían el café. Y no nos olvidemos de los oficiales de la ciudad, que cumpliendo con el cliché acudían a la lugar por donas y café.

— Buenos días Sheriff Stilinski, oficial Hale, que gusto verlos, ¿lo mismo de siempre? — Scott les sonrío, el mayor le regreso el gesto, y el más joven solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

— Buenos días hijo, lo de siempre está bien. ¿Cómo está mi hijo? — el moreno ni siquiera necesito anotar la orden la conocía de memoria para el mayor “Un americano sin leche y una dona integral” y para el más joven “un café con canela y una dona glaseada” — Stiles está bien, está metido en la cocina como siempre haciendo arte con la masa — el más joven contestaba mientras preparaba el café. Era normal que el joven de pecas no saliera a saludar en la mañana, normalmente su padre solía conversar con él hasta el mediodía que era cuando tomaba su descanso y le llevaba comida a la comisaria.

— ¡Shediff, hola! — la atención del mayor fue atraída por la vocecita del pequeño niño sentado en el amplio mostrador, este le dedico una sonrisa mostrando una fila incompleta de dientes, Isaac acababa de cumplir un año y aún faltaba para que tuviera todos sus dientes.

— ¡Hey campeón!, ¿Cómo estás? — el hombre revolvió los cabellos claros del niño y este soltó una risa alegre. 

— Muy bien Shediff, ¿y ushte? 

— Yo también estoy muy bien, pequeñín.

— ¡Hola, Delek!, ¿tú también estash bien? — el hombre le sonrió al pequeño, no era un hombre expresivo, pero los niños eran su debilidad.

— Si yo también.

— Aquí tienen oficiales — Scott les entrego una charola de cartón con dos vaso humeantes y una bolsa de papel donde venían las donas.

— Gracias hijo, nos vemos más tarde

— Hasta luego McCall — el joven oficial se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y camino detrás del sheriff hasta la salida.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

La comisaria no estaba muy lejos de la cafetería donde trabajaba Stiles así que todos los días usaba su hora de comida para visitar a su padre y si era posible comer con él.

Stiles llego a la comisaria ese día, como todos los días cumpliendo con la rutina. Llevaba la comida de su padre dentro de una bolsa de papel ecológico que habia comprado más por moda que porque enserio fuera un mártir de cuidar el ambiente, pero él no tenía la culpa la chica de la tienda era hermosa y tenía una manera tan sofisticada de hablar que estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabía lo que le habia dicho, más el ya llevaba tres paquetes de bolsas de papel en su carrito.

Entro a la comisaria y saludo a los compañero de su padre, incluso forzó una sonrisa al saludar al amargado de Hale, ese hombre no era consciente de que el rostro humano puede mostrar más emociones que el ceño fruncido.

— Oficial Hale, que gusto verlo — le empezaba a doler la cara por la sonrisa y el hombre seguía con su rostro imperturbable.

— Stilinski, no puede vagar por la comisaria como si fuera su casa — El oficial cruzo lo brazos y observo fijamente al otro hombre, espalda recta, voz ronca y pecho fuera intentaba intimidar al otro hombre.

— Paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa, este lugar es casi mi hogar. ¡Que insensible de su parte oficial Hale! — Stiles hiso gesto dramático de indignación, el conocía a Hale, nada de lo que el digiera a estas alturas lo ofendía. — A demás lamento romperte el corazón querido, pero no eres la persona que estoy buscando. ¿Dónde está mi papa?

— No se encuentra, está patrullando, tiene que entrenar a los nuevos reclutas — El hombre seguía firme con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo su tono ahora es más suave.

— ¡Oh con un demonio!, ¿anda de niñero? — Stiles comienza a mascullar maldiciones, todos los días gasta su hora de descanso yendo a visitar a su padre, y ahora resulta que él no está. Derek no está seguro de que tanto maldecía el más bajo, solo puede ver como su labios se mueven rápido mientras el otro hombre mira con frustración la bolsa entre sus manos. “Se ve lindo cuando se enoja” piensa Derek, hace un tiempo que acepto que el parlanchín hijo de su jefe le atraía, no estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero como le parecía inalcanzable, no se preocupaba de eso y se dejaba llevar por las sonrisas que el hombre le regalaba a todos y sus fantasías, eso le bastaba.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido viendo los labios del más bajo, pero debió de estar muy concentrado para no percatarse del momento en que el otro hombro lo rodeo y camino directo a la oficina del Sheriff. Salió de su ensoñación y siguió al hombre.

— ¡Stiles!, no puedes estar aquí, el Sheriff no está. Debes irte — Derek se mantuvo junto a la puerta esperando que el castaño diera media vuelta y se retirara. No lo malinterpreten a él le encanta tener a Stiles a su alrededor, sin embargo no quiere meterse en problemas con el Sheriff.

— Mira, ¡conoces mi nombre!, creí que solo sabias mi apellido.

— Stilinski — Derek pronuncio en un tono bajo su apellido, Stiles juraría que era casi un gruñido. Estaba a poco de hacer enojar al “Lobo gruñón”.

— ¡Uyy!, regresamos al apellido. ¿Qué paso grandote? Creí que habíamos hecho un avance — Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz y resoplo. Stiles por su parte se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su padre y saco un emparedo de la bolsa de papel que traía consigo. — ¿A qué hora vuelve mi padre?

—Probablemente dentro de una hora — Stiles le dio una mordida a su emparedado aburrido con la situación, le dio un golpecito a la silla junto a él indicándole al otro que se sentara junto a él. Derek obedeció, siempre era lo mismo con Stiles, hacia lo que quería. 

El castaño saco otro emparedado de la bolsa y se lo tendió al azabache, su padre no iba a regresar pronto y él no iba a desperdiciar tan perfecto emparedado que habia hecho. Suponía que el otro hombre también tendría hambre. Derek tomo el bocadillo que le ofrecían y lo probo, “delicioso”, como todo lo que las manos de Stiles preparan.

— Sabes de haber sabido que mi padre no estaría le hubiera dicho que si a Sandy, tu sabes las linda rubia que trabaja en la tienda de revistas que está a un lado de la cafetería. Pudimos haber comido juntos — Stiles cavilaba sobre su mala suerte, y Derek celebraba la suya, aunque luego se arrepintiera.

— Stilinski — Derek se froto el cuello por la incomodidad, reconocía la sensación.

— mmm… — Stiles trago lo que estaba masticando — ¿Qué pasa? — Derek tosió con fuerza.

— ¿El emparedado tenía pimienta?

— Si, ¿Por qué lo pregunt…— Stiles volteo a ver preocupado a ver al azabache. ¡Demonios!, lo habia olvidado, Hale es alérgico a la pimienta.

Y así Stiles pasó su hora de comida acompañando a Derek al hospital, y es que el inútil botiquín de emergencias de la comisaria no tenía antihistamínicos y la alergia de Derek se agravo.

— Stiles hijo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre intentar matar a uno de mis hombres? — El Sheriff regreso de inmediato cuando supo que uno de sus hombre habia sido llevado al hospital por culpa de su hijo.

— ¿Qué no deje pruebas que me incriminen? — Stiles fingió una sonrisa. Seguían en el hospital, Derek ya se encontraba mejor, solo estaba reposando un poco y esperando instrucciones de las enfermeras. — ¡No fue intencional, lo juro!

El padre de Stiles soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? — apoyo una mano en el hombro de Derek.

— Ya mejor señor, pronto regresare a mi puesto — El Sheriff le palmeo la espada. Stiles le dirigió una mirada de perrito llena de remordimiento. 

Derek no podía estar molesto, sabía a lo que se atenía, después de todo pasar tiempo con Stiles es un deporte de riesgo.


End file.
